The Tale of Two Himes
by Lawwrenh
Summary: Hokuto and Albireo meet up only to start a fight. To get out, Albireo has to get through an event based on a Japanese myth. Will they get though the maze alive? Will Morganna strike again?
1. Read the Banner

Hello. This is my first FanFic, so please leave comments. I'd like to get better at this so the creators, not me, aren't shamed.

---

"Al, where are you? Lyco, you there?" Hokuto asked while pouting. She had been waiting outside of Albireo's house for about half an hour. "It's not right to keep a lady waiting, you know."

As a stranger in the shadows walked by they mumbled, "Lady? Yeah right. To call you a lady would be an insult to every woman in the entire world."

Having heard this, Hokuto's eyes blew up in a fiery rage right before shouting, "What was that! How dare you, a common Long Arm, not call me a lady! You don't even know me! Jerk."

"Oh, but I _do_ know you." The light then reviled the Long Arm to be Albireo.

"You're still a jerk." I knew that Hokuto couldn't bare to lose; she's a girl after all. However, that meant nothing to me.

"Says you. You don't even know the real me, only Albireo the Long Arm."

"The same could be said for you. You only know Hokuto the Wavemaster. And I _am_ a lady." Her PC's face then closed it's eyes and stuck it's tongue at me. She must've typed in a command, the only way to show actual expression in _The World_.

"Actually..." I said as my voice trailed off. Hokuto was displeased. Her expression didn't change, but you could feel the tension in the air. Or maybe, I just need to get out of the office and game more. I'm turning into a crip, I suppose.

"Actually what?" Her voice was shaking. She knew I found out about the real her; about her being W. B. Yates.

"Actually, there's an event today that's stating soon. I was wondering if you would wanna go with me." I had done it; I had swallowed my pride. I knew that if said anything she'd make a scene and deny it. Besides, she knew about Lyco. There was no way that I'd ever let a secret like that get out.

So, all I have to do now is make it through this event. It shouldn't take more than half an hour anyways. I had heard around the water cooler that Mr. Nakamora created this event. Yoshiyuki Nakamora was infamous at CC Corp. for his easy events. Any time he made one the announcements of the winners would come in within an hour.

"How nice of you, Al. Trying to make up for your rudeness earlier?"

I left her in silence as I walked toward the event banner. Hokuto started to follow. As I skimmed the banner, it said that the event was called "The One Journey" and would be held in Delta Chosen Prosperous Pathway.

"What a stupid name. They just had an event named 'The One...'! The next one will be called 'The One Event'."

"Thank you for your unwanted two cents, Hokuto," I sarcastically said. "Why don't we just go before someone beats it?"

"Fine, fine. You just better behave yourself!"

"Whatever." I couldn't care less about this event or her, yet she's raving about it. "I bet she just likes to hear herself talk," I mumbled.

With that, we both warped to Delta Chosen Prosperous Pathway.


	2. Coins and Eggs

Delta Chosen Prosperous Pathway.

A deep, manly voice blasted from my speakers into my ears. The shear volume was enough to make me forget what I was doing. I suddenly remember as I turned around and saw a male NPC, named Maera, standing in his red and khaki uniform. Missing his words, I checked the chat window.

Maera: Welcome to "The One Journey."

Maera: Is this all of your party?

Maera: Are you the leader?

Albireo: This is all of us. And yes, I am the leader.

Maera: Very good. I have registered your party. You may proceed after I have explained the rules.

Maera: Rules: You must make it through the maze without any help from other parties or cheats. Mods are monitoring your conversations. The only way through is by sheer luck and patience. Choose the correct path and a reward will be waiting for you at the end.

Maera: Your party may now continue with the event.

Maera: Good luck!

"Al, there isn't a map! This will take forever to get through!"

"Um... It wouldn't be a maze with a map. If there was one, the event would be done by now." Suddenly, I find myself wanting a map, too. "Let's just go through the maze." Instead of yelling at me with some useless comeback, Hokuto's PC started to pout. "You did say you wanted to do this event, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't look fun anymore!"

"Well, it's too late. We already entered." Having said that, Hokuto and I moved toward the entrance of the maze. A couple feet in, there was a decision to be made: left or right. "Which way?" There was a 50 percentchance of getting it right this time. However, even if we chose the correct way, there would be more and more choice either way. "At least if we can get it right the first time there'll be less wrong choices that could be made." Pondering this, I decided it was best to just flip a coin. There is no possible way of knowing currently which way to go. If I flipped a coin, I'd blame gravity for the wrong decision. "Hmm... Hokuto, where'd you wonder off to now?"

"I'm right here. There's a plaque here on the maze."

"Where? I don't see it."

"It's right here on the flower side of the maze."

Wait. Flower side? She flipped her lid. She must have gone crazy while I was looking for a coin. Then again, she probably was 11 eggs short of a dozen this whole time.

Then I looked up. How could I not notice it before? The left side of the maze was made up of cherry blossoms and the right was just huge boulders of rock.

"What does the plaque say?"

"See? I did find something." She then turned from me to the wall where the notice was posted. "In the path of prosperity lays few high-leveled monsters. Both pathways will eventually get you to the end." As soon as she was done reading it, Hokuto walked toward the rock wall. "Then, the plaque here says..." Her voice trailed off so she could first read it to herself and perhaps understand it. "In the path of eternal life lays several medium-leveled monsters. Both pathways will eventually get you to the end."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. That's it... What does it mean?" Even that short and simple of sentences seems to be to intelligent for her mind.

"It means that left has a couple of very strong monsters and right has several mid-leveled monsters. Also, you can go either way because there is a way to the end in each. Therefore, we're going right."

"Huh? But why? Left is so much prettier."

Silence. That last statement only served to angered me more and insult my intelligence.

---

**So, that's it so far. I've started on the next chapter already, but have only got around a third done. x.X;; I forgot to say that I update when I feel like it. I don't write much 'cause I never feel like it. However, if I start I won't finish until the chapter is done or I'mtoo tired to sleep.**


End file.
